Old Friends, New Love
by VenomBat22
Summary: When Seeker Harry Potter's old friend joins his England team, he is in for a complicated thing! Harry/Demelza. M for reasons
1. Chapter 1 - A Tiring Day

Note: I'm doing different things with this story, like pairing Harry with a character that isn't normally paired up with him. Also, I want to try and be different then my previous works, but keep the magic of Affections for the Boss (which I'm working on), and the Angelina and Pansy stories (which I am working on.) Please bare with me as winter and work has made it hard for me to get these up. Hope you enjoy. Lastly, I came upon this character recently. Don't know much about her. And this is also set in a 'Tom Riddle/Voldemort does not exist' timeline.

Harry Potter was sweating. Quidditch tryouts got harder and harder every single year and it would tire him out. For the past few years, he had been apart of the England Quidditch Team and he was loving and hating it. Loving it because he got to play the game he loves. Hates it because of the tiresome practices and the Team Captain, a strict man named Jeremy Rogers. His bald head, his thick mustache, and his overall mean look made Harry quiver in fear every time he set foot on the field.

In the locker room, Harry was putting his gear away when his locker shut. Rogers was standing there as he fellow male teammates looked. Harry hated smelling Rogers' scent after tryouts and it nearly made him vomit.

"Listen Potter, I don't give a Centaur's arse if you like me or not. I know for a fact that everyone here hates me, but good news! I am retiring tomorrow, mainly because of my doctor saying I need to ease my body or die of a heart attack or some stupid shit. Anyway, you ladies won't be seeing me for a LONG time."

"Who will be replacing you, sir?" asked Harry.

"You'll find out next week when the results are in. I got a spoiler for you, Potter: you made Seeker. Mainly because the other tryouts were complete wimps and couldn't tell the difference between a Snitch and my balls! So, you lucked out again!"

"Luck has nothing to do with it sir. I'm just the best Seeker to come out of Hogwarts."

"Says the man who's ex-girlfriend left him for his... acquaintance."

"Don't speak of that... whore to me." said Harry, who looked furious.

"Cho Bang was it? Blow Chang?"

"Cho Chang, sir." said a teammate.

"Ah! Thank you! Cho Chang left you for that Malfoy kid. Pity really." he said circling Harry. "How long did you two date for?"

"Four years." he said quietly.

"FOUR YEARS!" shouted Rogers. "And she was cheating on you for two of those years, yes?" Harry reluctantly nodded. "So now, Mr. Potter here is a emotionally unstable Quidditch Player and I know soon, he will quit."

"No I won't."

"Sorry?"

"I won't quit! England hasn't won the Cup since 1894 and I will be the one to break that streak!"

"I doubt that. You have a better chance of screwing a Blast Ended Skrewt!"

Harry slammed the locker and exited the locker room, furious with his Captain. As he made his way out, he bumped into a girl who too was exiting a locker room. Harry quickly apologized, but was cut short when he saw the girl.

"Demelza? Demelza Robins?"

"I-I'm sorry I bumped into you." she thought about it. "H-Harry?"

"Y-Yeah. Oh my Merlin! W-What are you doing here?!"

"I was trying out for England. You still Seeker for the fourth year?"

"Yeah, I am. You?"

"I won't know until next week."

"Well, I hope you get on the team. I'd be great to have a pal on the team."

"Thanks Harry. Say, you wanna get some Fire Whiskey with me? Catch up?"

"Sure,"

After leaving the stadium, Harry took Demelza's hand and they both Apparated to Hogsmede, where they went into the Hogs Head to avoid commotion. He didn't want any noise as he got to catch up with his old friend. After ordering their drinks, they sat at a round table, but sat very close to each other.

"So, I heard about you and Cho. I'm so sorry Harry." Demelza said right off.

"It's fine. I'm over it. Have been for a few months."

"I know how you feel Harry."

"How?"

"I... was with Ernie from Hufflepuff for a year."

"What happened?"

"His dumb parents didn't trust me. Thought I was screwing other guys."

"And you weren't?"

"Right," she smiled. "So, I dumped him mainly cause of his parents. That was a few years ago."

"Seeing anyone new?"

"Nope. You?"

"No," a tear came down his cheek.

"Oh, don't cry Harry." she said as she grabbed a cloth and wiped the tear from his cheek. "The way I look at it, it's for the best. For both of us. We went through horrible breakups, but now we are stronger."

"You think?"

"The world is our oyster. My, what a silly Muggle phrase." she giggled.

"I guess." he said as his eyes drifted to her chest.

"So, what made you wanna be on the England team, harry?"

"I guess I was just wanting a challenge. I was the Seeker for Gryffindor, if you remember."

"Yes, I remember."

"Well, after school, I tried out 2 times before I was on the team. Sucks though."

"Why?"

"Our coach, Jeremy Rogers."

"But I though he was retiring?"

"He is, but I think our new coach will be worse."

"But you don't even know who the new coach will be!"

"True, but I can already tell I'm not gonna like him."

"Or her."

"Yeah," he laughed.

"Oh, there's a laugh! I knew you could do it." she laughed.

After an hour of talking, both were pretty drunk, but Demelza was more sure of her surroundings unlike Harry. In between the burps from both, Demelza and Harry were blushing through the Fire Whiskey. She got close to him and he stared at her blue eyes.

"W-What?" he asked.

"You have the most beautiful green eyes Harry."

"Thanks. They were from my mother."

"And you hair?"

"My dad. God I miss them."

"Oh?

Before he could say anything else, Demelza leaned forward fast and began to make out with him furiously, letting him taste her lemon lips. She let go and escorted him upstairs, eager to have her way with him for the night.

*How you guys like the start? Yes, there is a full sex scene next, so don't ask. Please Review, Favorite, and Follow :)


	2. Chapter 2 - Night with Demelza

Entering the room, the two started to make out, ripping off their clothes in a furious way, kinda like savage animals. Demelza pushed Harry onto the bed and pounced on him, then started kissing him again and she grabbed his erection and moved her hand against it. Harry reach around her and removed her bright pink bra and threw it on the creaky floor.

Demelza moved back and let him gaze at her C sized breasts, which were bigger then they appeared. He slowly grabbed them and softly squeezed them. Demelza did nothing but smile at him. She leaned forward so that her breasts were in his face, smothering him. He took each breasts in each hand and carefully played with them, licking her nipples and skin.

Demelza ran her fingers through his hair as he played and the experience made her moan from time to time. When she had had enough, she got off Harry and laid down on the bed, legs spread and her black panties were a glorious sight. He crawled over and began to remove them. Her legs moved up as he slid them off. Once all the way off, he tossed them aside and planted his face in between her legs. Lifting them onto his shoulders, Harry spread her pink pussy lips and began licking her most sensitive area, causing her to moan loudly.

"Harry!" she moaned. "Oh my-! Ah!"

Her arms squirmed as the pleasure was sent through her. To Harry, she tasted sweet... very sweet. It had been a while since he was with anyone, but he never forgot how to please a woman. And so far, Demelza was getting very pleased. Even as her legs twitched on his shoulders, his hand couldn't help but move and feel her smooth legs, legs that he would often look at in school.

"Harry! I-I'm getting there! CLOSE!"

With that announcement, his tongue retracted back into his mouth and he sat up, relieved that he had pleasured her. Thankfully, he stopped before she could get an orgasm, so they continued on. Harry took off his underwear and Demelza just stared. She smiled at him and Harry came over and cuddled with her, making out and feeling her body. When his hands reached her ass, he squeezed and she moaned a little.

"Harry," she said. "I'm not really into blowjobs. Don't hate me." she said innocently.

"It's okay Demelza." he assured her. "We can have fun other ways."

He moved and got on top of her, spreading her gorgeous legs and moving his cock near her. Harry looked at her with concern, but she just smiled and nodded.

"It's okay. Do your thing."

Harry grinned and slowly pushed his way into her. Warmth and wetness is what he felt as he pushed. Demelza gasped as the pleasure became real. Her right leg rose a little and her eyes shut tightly. Harry, thinking he was hurting her, went to pull out, but Demelza's arms came up and forced him down. She stared at him with her sparkly blue eyes.

"Harry, don't stop. Make love to me. Make me feel good!"

"Okay," he said.

Since he was pinned by her arms, all harry could do was thrust back and forth inside her, hitting the back of her pussy and causing Demelza to shudder with pleasure. Harry moved his head and started kissing her neck as his thrusts became faster and more heated. Her nails dug into his back as it got more and more intense. Her moans turned into Harry's name being screamed. Even the neck kisses had an impact on her.

"Harry!" she screamed. "Harder Harry! Please! Fuck me baby! Fuuuuuuck!"

Within minutes, Harry himself was close to orgasm, so he pulled out, much to Demelza's discomfort.

"What the fuck Harry?"

"I was close." he smiled weakly. "Go on all fours."

"Okay," she smiled quickly.

When she got onto her knees, she felt a jolt as Harry penetrated her from behind. She went to moan, but couldn't. Harry held onto her sides and started thrusting with good speed, keeping her moans as loud as possible. As the ripples went through her, her arms got weak and couldn't keep her whole body up. Her head fell onto her pillow and even then she continued to moan loudly. As it was getting pleasurable, she felt her ass cheek getting spanked. She looked up at him.

"Spanking me Harry?"

"Bad girls get spanked. You've been very bad."

"If so, keep on it." she grinned.

With that, he kept spanking her til both ass cheeks were bright red. After a few minutes of fucking her doggystyle, Demelza wanted control. She had Harry stop and commanded him to lay down. When he did, she got on top and hovered above his cock. She grabbed it and got it straight, followed by her descending on it. Once it was all the way in, she started to move up and down.

"Shit Demelza!"

"Like that Harry?" she said in between pants.

"Fuck yes!"

As she continued to bounce, she grinned. She kept her balance when harry held her and when she placed her hands against his chest. Demelza moved her head so that her hair was out of the way and she leaned down, joined hands with Harry, and made out with him. His his hands moved from hers and he kept her down as she continued to move her pussy up and down his cock.

"Demelza!"

"Harry!"

His hands moved to her ass again and gave her small spankings, causing Demelza to smile at him as she moved. Her head moved toward his and she suddenly started sticking her tongue in his mouth. He played along and they started tongue kissing, sharing saliva. As they did that, harry held her tightly and rose, raising her as well. Still, she moved more and even bounced violently on his cock. Demelza wrapped her legs around him and moved her head back.

"Harry, I'm close." she whispered.

"I am too Demelza."

"Cum together?"

"Yes,"

In the final moments, Demelza bounced furiously on top of him until they both started moaning their loudest as the orgasms came. They made a big mess on the bed and laughed about it and they laid on the bed. After they finished, Demelza cuddled up beside him and laid her head on his chest.

"Wow Harry." she said, out of breath. "That was... quite the experience!"

"Yeah, it was." he said panting. Putting his arm around her, he kissed her forehead. "Demelza?"

"Was that your first time?"

"No," she said. "I've been with other men. All of them assholes."

"And me?"

"You... are NOT an asshole." she smiled.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yes,"

"You're so beautiful."

"Awwwwwwww!" she said happily. "And you're my big, bad muscular Seeker. You're also pretty hot." she giggled.

He stroked her hair as they stared up at the ceiling, enjoying the precious moment he was sharing with her.

"Harry?"

"Yes Demelza?"

"When we were in school, I never once thought that I'd be sleeping with you, like ever."

"Truthfully, I never thought that either. If you want the truth, I guess fate has a weird way of connecting us."

"Yeah!" she said happily. "And if I get on the team? Will us being on the same team be awkward?"

"I hope not." he chuckled.

*Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :) What kind of relationship do you think they should have after this intimate moment? Dating? Awkward? Friends with Benefits? Give me ideas! Review, Follow, and Favorite!


	3. Chapter 3 - The Next Morning

When Harry awoke the next morning, Demelza was still asleep in his arms. She looked so beautiful sleeping next to him. He stroked her hair and carefully got out of bed and put clothes on. As he got his shirt on, Demelza woke up, yawning loudly.

"Harry?" she asked, drowsy. "Last night was..."

"Thrilling?"

"A mistake, to be honest."

"Why?" Harry asked as he quickly turned.

"I mean, what if I get on the team? Is there any rule about have relations with a teammate?"

"Not really. Lots of Quidditch teams have married couples and such. What we did last night won't impact whether you get on the team or not."

"Well, still!" she raised her voice. "Won't it be awkward? Playing with the person you recently slept with?!"

"Demelza... I think you're thinking too hard about this."

"Look, we were mostly drunk last night, but I do remember most of it. While it was definitely one of the best nights I ever had, I can't help but feel that it was a mistake." she said getting out of bed and putting some clothes on. "Now, I have to go. Will you be okay?"

"Sure," he answered.

When she left, Harry sat on the bed, his head down. He couldn't help but feel this pain in his stomach. Was it butterflies floating around in his tummy? Or was it something deeper? Harry just shook his head and headed out of the Hog's Head and walked on over to a small cafe', eager to get some coffee into his system. Inside, he sat down and got his order of a simple cup of coffee with sugar and creamer.

As he drank, he noticed someone sit beside him. Looking up, he saw Padma and Parvarti Patil, twin sisters. He smiled weakly at them as they ordered what he was drinking.

"How you been Harry?" asked Padma.

"Haven't heard from you since you became a big time Quidditch player!" said Parvarti.

"I've been fine. Had a hell of a night though."

"Slept with Demelza Robins, eh?" giggled Padma.

"How did you know?!"

"We saw her leave the Hog's head and you shortly after." said Parvarti.

"Doesn't take a genius." said Padma.

"Yeah, well, yes. We did sleep together."

"About time." said Parvarti. "Back in school, she couldn't stop talking about you. She was obsessed with you."

"Not as bad as Ginny Weasley's obsession with you, but still." said Padma. "Deep down, you made Demelza a very happy witch."

"Why do you say that?" asked Harry.

"She hasn't been with a guy in a while." said Parvarti.

"Yeah, it's been secretly frustrating her." said Padma. "Now that she's been with you, she'll be good for a while."

"There's a slight problem though. She tried out for the England Quidditch team, which I'm on, and there's a chance she made it."

"Well," said Padma. "I've heard of married couples on Quidditch teams. Nothing too new."

"Maybe you guys can be friends with benefits?" suggested Parvarti.

"Or you two could date."

"I don't know." said Harry sadly.

"Do you find her attractive?" asked Padma.

"Immensely,"

"Then talk to her." said Parvarti. "Tell her how ever you feel about her and the situation."

"I don't even know where she lives."

"I do."

Parvarti told Harry of where Demelza lived, much to his happiness and nerves. When they left, Harry went to the bathroom. Harry watered his face before Apparating to the place where Demelza lived. Turned out, she was living in an apartment complex. He walked up to her door, he stopped himself before he knocked. Harry clutched his fist and thought about it.

"Do I love her?" he asked himself. "Or is it just lust?" he thought more. "Maybe I should just explain that I do like her and that our night together wasn't a mistake. If I'm lucky, I can at least have us go on a date. That shouldn't be too much trouble."

He knocked on the door and he got extremely nervous as the door started to open. There stood Demelza, her hair straightened and wearing some kind of work clothes. She looked surprised and mad to see him.

"Harry!" she announced. "W-What- How did you know where I lived?!"

"Patil Twins told me at the cafe after you left."

"Damn. Well, come on in. I still got an hour."

Harry slowly walked into her very clean apartment and sat on her couch.

"I'm sorry to barge in like this Demelza, giving how we last saw each other."

"Yeah, half an hour ago." shrugged Demelza. "Why are you here?"

"They got me thinking. Demelza, I am being honest when I say this, but I was very attracted to you back in school."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Rejection. I was afraid that you would've said no. I was never very popular with the girls."

"You did date Susan Bones and Luna Lovegood, remember?"

"I mean, I slept with Luna once, but she dumped me a week after."

"Why?"

"She just didn't want to be with me. Some mental thing, I think." he admitted. "Now that we're adults, I'd like to go further with you."

"How further? A night of really good sex doesn't mean we are in a relationship."

"I'm not asking for that. For now, I just want to ask you if you would want to go out with me. Get dinner."

"Dinner?" she asked, surprised. "No guy has ever asked me out to dinner before. Most want to get in my pants."

"Well, do you want to?"

"Sure," she smiled. "Truth be told, you were the only guy in school that I thought would be different. A guy that would woo me before taking me to bed. Turns out I was right." she blushed.

"Thank you Demelza." he smiled.

He held her hand and gently kissed it before leaving. She said nothing as did Harry. When he returned to his apartment, he saw a sock on his door.

"Bloody hell Draco!" he said under his teeth. "Are you guys in college?"

Draco and Harry were roommates, mainly because of the economy. It was fine until Draco stole Cho from him. Even now that they are enemies, they still have to live together. As he sat against the wall, he could hear Cho screaming moans of pleasure as, quite obviously, Draco fucked her good. Half an hour later, it stopped and Cho left without saying a word to harry. He just gave her a disapproving shake of his head. Inside, Harry saw Draco wiping sweat off his head.

"Back are we Potter? Getting drunk?"

"Actually, I was with a girl last night."

"Yeah, right." he laughed. "I may be blonde, but I'm not stupid. You can't score like I can."

"Well, I don't care if you believe me. I got with a girl and we are going on a date in a few days."

"Well, whatever Potter."

"Why aren't you at work Draco?"

"Called in sick. I'd rather shag my hot girlfriend then go to my dead end job."

"That's they 7th time this month. They'll find out eventually."

"I don't give a fuck."

"Of course you don't." sighed Harry.

*Hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you have any ideas, please let me know! Review, Favorite, and Follow!


End file.
